1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture, and more specifically to a bench.
2. Description of Related Art
Benches are well known in the art and it is known to construct benches with a variety of different configurations. For example, benches may include one or more arms or armrests. These arms or armrests may be placed at the outer edges of the bench and one or more arms may be disposed towards the center of the bench. Conventional benches may also include a seat and a back that are integrally formed as a single component, or the seat and back may consist of separate components that are joined together or spaced apart by a distance.
Conventional benches are often constructed from materials such as wood. In particular, the seat and back of many conventional benches are often constructed from a number of wooden boards or slats that are connected to a frame. Disadvantageously, the wood may quickly deteriorate when exposed to the elements. For example, the wood may warp or rot when used outdoors. Additionally, the wood is often limited in strength because it may crack or fracture if over-stressed. Further, the wood must be treated, such as sanding, staining and painting, before use and the wood frequently requires periodic maintenance such as repainting and replacement of broken boards.
Conventional benches may also be constructed from metal. For example, the seat and back portions of the bench may be constructed from metal but these large metal components often rust or corrode over time, especially when the benches are placed outdoors.
Known benches may also include a metal or wooden frame that is used to support the bench seat and back. A large number of screws are typically used to attach the bench seat and back to the frame, especially if the seat and back are constructed from wood. The screws, however, may loosen and require replacement over time. Additionally, connecting numerous boards or components to the frame with screws requires a substantial amount of time, which increases manufacturing time and costs. Thus, conventional benches are often relatively expensive because the benches are constructed from multiple components that are connected by a large number of screws.
Conventional benches are often relatively heavy because they are constructed from materials such as wood and metal. In addition, if the seat and back are constructed from relatively heavy materials such as wood, a heavy and sturdy frame is required to support the heavy wooden seat and back. The heavy seat and back may also require heavier-duty fasteners to connect the seat and back to the frame. Therefore, conventional benches are often undesirably heavy.
These known benches are often expensive to transport and ship because of there relatively large weight. For example, if the benches are being shipped from the manufacturer to a retailer or consumer, the shipping costs of the heavy benches is significant. Additionally, if the consumer purchases the bench at a retail store, such as a hardware store or home center, then the consumer must be able to take the bench home. Consumers, however, may be reluctant to purchase benches that are too heavy to easily transport. For example, many consumers may be unwilling to purchase a bench that is difficult to move to the checkout stand, load into a vehicle and place in a desired location. Additionally, many consumers may want to periodically move the bench. For example, some consumers may desire to use the bench indoors, outdoors or in different locations depending upon the time of the year. A bench that is too heavy, however, may be difficult or impossible for some consumers to move.
Conventional benches may also be shipped in unassembled configurations to reduce the size and bulk of the packaging. While this may reduce the costs to ship the benches, the retailer or consumer may have difficulty in assembling the benches, especially if the benches are heavy. Retailers and consumers may also have difficulty assembling conventional benches because of the multiple components and plurality of screws used to assemble the benches. Accordingly, many consumers may not want to purchase conventional benches because these known benches are often heavy and difficult to assemble.